


Past Resistance

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: "Kissing isn't cheating."





	

Title: Past Resistance  
Pairing: Kara/Lee  
Rating: NC-17  
Length: 829 words  
Warnings: Angsty Infideliciousness ahoy!  
Written for the prompt "kissing isn't cheating" at [Let's Makeout ficathon](http://ivoryandgold.livejournal.com/50034.html)

The morning after they meet, Lee's guilt swells as his hangover recedes.

He tells himself it was only an indiscretion, fueled by alcohol, but he still can't help the shame he feels every time he gets together with his brother and Kara.

The third night of dinners and drinks at Zak's favorite bar, Kara finally hisses at him when his brother hits the head. "Gods, would you just stop?!"

"Stop? What--"

"Stop with all the hangdog looks!" He blinks and Kara scowls harder. "Nothing happened!"

" _Nothing?_ Nothing!" Even as his gut churns sickly at the spoken reminder of what they—   
what _he_ almost did-- _gods, betraying his own brother!_ —his temper flares at her blithe, scornful dismissal. The shame is momentarily superseded. "You call inviting me to frak you practically under my brother's nose 'nothing,' Kara?!"

Incongruously, she grins, her smile glittering dangerously in the dim bar as she leans into his personal space. She's so close he can feel her breath on his skin, and Lee's pulse revs into overdrive. "Didn't exactly hear a lot of 'no' when you were straddling me on my kitchen table, Lee."

He clamps his jaw shut--tight enough that he can feel a muscle in his cheek twitch--so that he doesn't say anything he'll regret.

Or maybe just so he's not tempted to haul her onto the table for a repeat performance.

After an awkward, rigid minute of Kara staring expectantly, she pulls back, slumping against the cracked leather of the booth. "It was nothing," she mutters again, managing to sound both petulant and defiant at once. "Kissing isn't cheating, so stop guilt tripping about it and just act normal!"

She gets the last word, because Zak returns suddenly, shooting them suspicious glances. And Lee tries, he really does. He tries to laugh at his brother's bad puns and tell his own funny story about that blowhard instructor at War College. He tries to act the way he would if it were just him and his brother grabbing a drink, the way they have hundreds of times before when he came home on leave. Before Kara.

Then she laughs at something, long and loud, her head thrown back and body shaking. The sound sizzles through his veins, and it occurs to Lee that he has no idea what his definition of "normal" is anymore.   
  
***  
  
Four years later, his lips glide down the smooth column of a throat, over the swell of a breast, across taut abdominal muscles as he drops to his knees. With shaking fingers, he yanks her flight suit down and grabs Kara's hips, pushing her back against the console of the raptor. Her hands are already raking through his hair, gripping tight to the strands as she breathes out a _"Yesss."_

It's been weeks of furtive makeouts in stolen moments on this godforsaken algae planet. They made a deal when this started. Set boundaries about how far they would--and wouldn't--go. But Lee's resistance has finally faltered. His desire for this woman is the strongest force he's ever encountered, even now, even after everything. He licks her skin, painting a circle around her navel with his tongue then dipping inside, and Kara moans his name.

Mindless. he reaches up, grasping her briefs and yanking them down her legs hastily, and Kara cries out in pain instead of pleasure. "Shit, your-"

She stops abruptly and so does Lee. Frozen, he stares at the thin red scrape on her inner thigh made by the metal band on his left hand. His _wedding_ ring. His gut churns sickly and he takes a deep breath.

Kara's hands loosen and fall from his head, and when he doesn't move, she sighs and reaches for the fabric he's still grasping to pull it back up. But Lee grabs her hand before she can, then he leans in and presses his lips to the angry line on her skin, kissing his way up her thigh. But this time it's Kara who stills him, her hands holding his face. "Lee," her tone is urgent, but the expression on her face is soft, oddly hesitant. "Are you sure?"

He swallows hard, but he's too far gone. There's no turning back. So he shifts, presses his face between her legs and his mouth to her cunt instead of answering. The salt-sweet taste of her, familiar and _missed_ , floods his tongue and he moans into her slick cleft. Kara's hands tighten in his hair again, nails digging into his scalp as he licks and sucks and mouths her flesh until he's breathless and she finally breaks, coming against his mouth in a fury of bucking, writhing limbs and harsh, guttural cries. He pants against her stomach, and when Kara's fingers stir again, tugging softly on his hair, Lee lifts his head to meet her heavy-lidded gaze. Slowly, she cocks an eyebrow, surprise written on her face, but Lee simply whispers against her skin, "Kissing isn't cheating, remember?"  



End file.
